Si seulement on ne m'avait rien caché
by noluene.gombert
Summary: La recherche des horcruxes n'a rien donné, Hermione veut retrouver ses parents mais ne s'attend pas à ce qu'elle voit. Déboussolée sa vie prend un tout autre tournant.


**Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews !**

La chasse des horcruxes fut peut fructueuse. A bout le trio finit par perdre foi. Ils en avaient assez de mettre leurs vies en danger. De retour au Terrier, Molly les avait enlacés comme jamais, en effet il ne faut jamais douter d'une mère inquiète. Ils avaient passé quelques jours là-bas puis ce fut Harry qui décida de la suite des événements. Le groupe voulait retourner à Poudlard pour passer leurs ASPICS. Ron et Harry voulaient à tout prix devenir auror, Hermione, elle, ne savait pas encore, par contre elle avait hâte de continuer de lire les livres de la bibliothèque.

C'était sa grande passion : la lecture devant un bon feu, allongée avec un chocolat chaud et son chat, Pattenrond. Elle pouvait passer des après-midis entières comme cela. Mais pourtant elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant de retourner à l'école de sorcier. Comme rendre la mémoire à ses parents, et cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Il y avait un risque qu'elle tue ses parents, voilà pourquoi Hermione attendait, elle mesurait les risques. Elle ne doutait pas de ses capacités ni de son intelligence mais il y avait une part d'incertitude qui était présente. Elle avait lu beaucoup de livre sur ça et elle n'en avait tiré qu'une solution : soit ça passe, soit ça casse... Alors quitte à tout casser autant ne rien faire, mais elle voulait récupérer ses parents.

Harry et Ron ne savaient pas ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire, mais pour elle tout était réglé depuis ce matin. Elle allait rendre sa mémoire à ses parents. Sur ce elle prit un Portoloin à destination d'Australie, elle en avait fait la demande une semaine avant. En arrivant là-bas, elle n'eut aucun mal à les retrouver. Par contre elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit mal. Ses parents étaient certes encore là mais il y avait un détail. Les Grangers avaient agrandi la famille. Elle avait donc un petit frère et une petite sœur, à première vue des jumeaux. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en voyant le tableau devant elle :

Ses parents étaient dehors à jouer dans la piscine avec leurs enfants, ils avaient visiblement l'air de bien s'amuser. Hermione sentit, à ce moment, son corps trembler de rage. Ils ne voulaient qu'elle, pourquoi n'était-elle plus fille unique ? Elle les avait protégés du monde sorcier ! Son monde ! Ils étaient maintenant dans un monde différent. Plus jamais ils n'auront de fille sorcière, dont ils étaient si fiers. Hermione renonça à leur rendre la mémoire. Ils avaient l'air heureux, tant mieux pour eux. C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard noisette de sa mère :

« Bonjour, vous désirez quelque chose ? »

Prise de panique Hermione transplana à Londres au Chemin de Traverse. Son transplanage lui demanda beaucoup de magie c'est pourquoi elle s'effondra lorsqu'elle fut arrivée. Malheureusement pour elle, le chemin n'était plus un endroit sûr, depuis la montée en puissance de Vous-Savez-Qui, beaucoup de mangemorts s'y rendaient pour se défouler après leurs missions et bien-sûr, une jeune fille évanouit sur le chemin ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Alors quand une bande de rafleur la vit, Antonin Dolohov, le chef du groupe, lui lança un doloris pour la réveiller. C'était plus stimulant lorsque la proie était consciente c'est pourquoi ils essayèrent tous les sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient mais la jeune fille ne réagissait pas. Ils ne purent se contenter que de blessures physiques sur elle. Après s'être défoulés, ils prirent Hermione avec eux et se rendirent au manoir Malfoy, le quartier général, pour pouvoir s'en occuper plus tard.

* * *

Hermione ne se réveilla que 2 jours plus tard totalement affaiblit et avec ses réserves de magies à sec. Ce fut le 3ème jour que Dolohov revient voir sa proie et il fut ravi de constater qu'elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il allait enfin profiter de ses hurlements de douleurs qui pourront résonner dans la pièce exiguë. La séance de torture dura 30 min, après la jeune sorcière tomba inconsciente, son corps avait subi trop de doloris et de sortilèges de coupure, elle en était méconnaissable.

Elle resta une heure comme cela, lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, elle avait repris ses esprits. Elle eut dans un premier temps peur de la personne dans la pièce, mais fut légèrement rassurée lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était pas Dolohov. Elle sentit son corps se lever dans les airs, « Un sort de lévitation » pensa-t-elle. On l'amena comme ça dans une grande pièce, ou plutôt un grand hall, dans lequel se réunissait un bon nombre de personnes. Des personnes comme elle, les vêtements sales, le corps meurtri, étaient réunis au milieu de la salle. Des mangemorts longeaient les murs, la mise en scène faisait penser à une vente aux enchères. Chaque esclave était étudié, et en fonction de son potentiel il était acheté ou tué. Sur un côté de la pièce, il y avait une sorte de balcon sur lequel se trouvait les mangemorts proches du seigneur, Voldemort lui-même. Il y avait une rumeur qui disait qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner en observant le nettoyage du dimanche mais pourtant Hermione n'y croyait pas, et pourtant elle se trompait. Sous ordre de Lucius Malfoy, les esclaves se répartissaient par groupes, les jeunes filles, les jeunes hommes, les dames et les hommes plus âges. Ces derniers étaient souvent revendus ou tués en fonction de l'âge. Les jeunes hommes étaient principalement achetés et les jeunes filles avaient une sélection plus poussée, si l'esclave était encore vierge, elle valait beaucoup plus cher. Certaines restaient aux manoirs et devenaient des esclaves, mais c'était une minorité, en effet la plupart étaient achetées comme esclaves sexuels. Ce groupe passait en dernier car il faisait beaucoup de débat. On se battait certaines filles. Près de 3 heures passèrent puis ce fut 'enfin' le groupe des jeunes filles dont Hermione. Il était presque midi mais tous les mangemorts étaient présents, et par conséquent les disputes aussi. Il y en eu d'ailleurs beaucoup avant le tour d'Hermione. Mais pas d'inquiétude les mangemorts ne se battaient pas, c'était le plus haut placé qui l'avait un point c'est tout. Il fallut encore 30 min d'attente et son nom fut enfin annoncé par un mangemort :

« Hermione Granger ! »

* * *

**Une review pour me faire plaisir ? **


End file.
